The present invention relates generally to a caster wheel assembly. It is generally known to provide various caster wheel assemblies for cabinets, particularly, heavy cabinets. Typically, prior caster wheel assemblies are bolted directly to a frame for the cabinet. Some prior caster wheel assemblies utilize snap type holding systems for attachment to the frame. One problem with using such devices is the cost associated therewith. Another problem with using such devices is that adverse forces, such as when a cabinet is dropped, may be transferred to the fastener thereby damaging the article and/or fastener. Thus, for at least these reasons, there is a need for a new and improved caster wheel assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,724 to Reilly, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a caster wheel assembly. The subject invention includes, among other things, certain improvements to the device of the Reilly Patent. A pair of front tabs are used to locate the top plate with respect to the corner of the frame. The tabs inhibit the top plate from undesirably moving as a result of the interference with the frame. A pair of interlock tabs also locate the top plate relative to the frame to inhibit the top plate from moving, but the interlock tabs are also adapted to take more load. The interlock tabs are provided with a protruding hook like shape that is adapted to fit or even lock into place with respect to the frame. A pair of small screws, preferably self-tapping screws, are used simply locate the assembly relative to the frame. The tabs, primarily the interlock tabs, support the assembly so that loading forces can be transferred back to the frame and not the screws, thereby providing a more stable and robust assembly. It is noted that the receiving holes in the assembly for the screws can be slightly oversized to allow the assembly to float under load so as to further minimize any possible damage to the screws.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a caster device that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a caster device that is reliable in use and that is relatively low in cost.
Yet another feature of the present invention is the provision of a caster device that is stronger and more capable of withstanding shock than prior art arrangements.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings in which like numerals are used to designate like features.
Before the embodiments of the invention are explained in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced or being carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology used herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. The use of “including” and “comprising” and variations thereof is meant to encompass the items listed thereafter and equivalents thereof as well as additional items and equivalents thereof.